1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a drive-force-distribution control device capable of distributing and outputting drive force to a left drive wheel and a right drive wheel.
2. Background Information
A drive-force-distribution device such as that described in, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3,652,462 (FIGS. 2 and 4), has been proposed as a drive force distribution of the type noted above. This document has a drive bevel gear (hereinbelow described as “input-side bevel gear”) driven by an engine, and a driven bevel gear (hereinbelow described as “output-side bevel gear”) for meshing with this input-side hypoid gear. A clutch is disposed on the right and left sides of the output-side bevel gear, and a desired drive force is transmitted to the drive wheels. The output-side bevel gear is rotatably supported in a housing by ball bearings.